


Swirls of Black and Grey

by werewolfsaz



Series: Darkly Delicious [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boys Kissing, Budding Love, Budding oral fixation, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yer gonna put yer other one out like that,” a low, gravelly voice informed him. Whipping round Rick found Daryl sat on his bedroom window sill, grinning at the suffering athlete wickedly.<br/>“What... How... Why are you here?” Rick demanded, flushing at the way his voice went high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls of Black and Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts), [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Hello again everyone. Here is part 2 of this with many thanks, once again, to my lovely ladies Gitte, Tara and Emma. I have an oral fixation and a smoking kink for this particular pair so be prepared for more of it to come.  
> Comments are always lovely, they let me know I don't completely suck.  
> Enjoy :)

“Fuckin' shoulder,” Rick growled, twisting as he tried to scratch under his sling. The heat was killing him, sweat gathering under the material and making him itchy as hell.  
“Yer gonna put yer other one out like that,” a low, gravelly voice informed him. Whipping round Rick found Daryl sat on his bedroom window sill, grinning at the suffering athlete wickedly.  
“What... How... Why are you here?” Rick demanded, flushing at the way his voice went high.  
“Wanted to see you,” saw Daryl’s reply. “I know yer under house arrest so I figured I’d climb in. No point bothering yer folks.”

Daryl swung his legs in to the room, landing surprisingly lightly in his heavy biker boots. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants that were ripped at the knees and a black tank top. Rick swallowed hard as he watched the muscles of Daryl’s shoulders bunch and flex, forcing his eyes to focus on something else.  
“Awesome tattoo,” he blurted, mentioning to the black and grey patterns twisting up the other teen’s left arm. Moving nearer, shivering as the smell of smoke, sweat and Daryl reached him, Rick examined it closer.  
“I like cats, okay?” the goth growled defensively, glaring at Rick as if daring him to say something.

“Knew you were a secret softie,” the curly headed boy laughed softly, finger reaching out to trace the swirling lines. There were all kinds of cats on Daryl’s arm, starting from tiny, fierce looking kittens by his wrist, up to full grown, glowering house cats then some of the smaller wild cats, all the way to panthers, tigers and lions up by his shoulder. They were all coiled together, moving sinuously up Daryl’s arm in a evolving line that Rick felt he could get lost in.  
“Shut up,” Daryl huffed without any real heat, pulse speeding up as Rick bent closer, breath ghosting over his skin. He was trying not to think about how good Rick looked in his white tank top and basketball shorts. His feet were bare, hair damp and clinging round his face where he was sweating slightly. His shoulders were deliciously broad even with the sling confining one, nicely defined from all the football. His tank top clung to his broad chest and flat stomach in a way that left little to Daryl’s imagination. 

“Do you have any others?”  
“Yeah, loads,” Daryl shrugged, fishing a cigarette packet out of his pocket and sitting back by the window. “Got this on my arm.”  
Rick sat next to him, leaning in to look at the devil on the inside of his upper right arm, fascinated by the heat rolling off him. He pointed out the writing on his lower forearm, a tiny heart on his wrist which caused Rick to grin like a maniac for a long time.  
“Got two demons and a big ass dragon on my back, a skull on my left leg and a few others,” Daryl mumbled, taking a long drag from his smoke. “You gotta earn those, though.”

A delicious shiver ran down Rick’s spine at the rumbling purr in Daryl’s voice. Flicking his eyes up from where he was examining the kittens some more, Rick blushed once again. Daryl was staring at him with his black lined eyes, the ball for his tongue stud rolling along his bottom lip as he watched Rick closely. The silver ball kept catching the light as it rolled back and forth, drawing Ricks gaze back to Daryl’s lips and making him want to kiss the dark haired teen breathless.  
“And how do I earn that right?” the football player heard himself saying quietly, voice rough in a way it had never been before.

Daryl’s eyes widened at the tone in Rick’s voice, licking his lips again as he tried to keep his mind focused.  
“Nice try, vanilla bean,” he retorted in his most casual, scathing tone. “Yer too uptight for anything like that...”  
Before he finished, Rick’s eyes went bright and sharp as he lunged forward, snatching the cigarette from the other teen. He took a long drag, smoke curling lazily between his lips as he blew a slow stream out the window.  
“I prefer menthols but that’s not bad,” he shrugged, smirking at the shocked look on Daryl’s face. “What? Surely I ain’t shocked you, Daryl?”  
The way Rick said his name made the long haired teen shiver slightly. He rolled his tongue stud along his lips again, a nervous habit that he’d picked up almost immediately after getting the piercing. He saw the way Rick’s brilliantly blue eyes followed the motion, the way his pupils went huge and dark.

“Maybe you ain’t so vanilla after all,” he said lowly, taking the cigarette back and putting it back in his mouth. He fancied he could taste those plump, pink lips, was drawing the taste into himself to hold in his lungs forever. As he crushed the smoke out on the window sill, Daryl let his eyes travel over Rick again before scooting closer. He smirked at the way the other teen’s breathing hitched slightly, tongue sweeping across his plush lower lip.  
“Still got an itch?” Daryl inquired, one hand lifting to hover over the strap of the sling.  
“Yeah,” Rick breathily replied.

Nimble fingers squirmed under the strap, short, black painted nails digging into the irritated skin. Rick’s sigh of pleasure became a soft, pained moan as Daryl pressed a little too hard on his bruised skin.  
“Shit, sorry...” Daryl began, hand pulling back. But before he could say anything else, Rick turned and crashed their lips together. The warm smoothness of the lip ring was just as delicious as the first time, making the injured youth groan and press closer.

Daryl shuddered at the vibration from Rick’s groan, other hand shooting up to dig into sweat damp curls. The taste of smoke from that tempting mouth, the plushness of those kissable lips, the way Rick pressed as close as he could to feel more of Daryl’s warm body. The first touch of Rick’s tongue against his pierced lip made Daryl gasp and that was all the opening the other teen needed. With more confidence than Daryl would have credited him with, Rick thrust his tongue in, sweeping it across the roof of Daryl’s mouth, dipping the tip down to tease the piercing.

They both groaned as Rick rolled the stud, playing with it gently. Then Daryl was pushing forward, thrusting his tongue into Rick’s hot mouth, stud clicking on his teeth before he was dragging it across the sensitive nerves on the roof of the athlete’s mouth. Rumbling out another moan, Rick lifted both arms to pull Daryl tight to him.  
“Arrg! Shit!” he gasped as his damaged shoulder protested violently, the pain pulling him back for Daryl’s addictive mouth.  
“You okay?” the black dressed teen asked, a little breathless. Rick was a lot of things, a talented athlete, a nice guy, sexy as fuck... He was also one hell of a kisser and not nearly as sweet and innocent as Daryl had first thought.

“Yeah, fucking thing,” Rick sighed, rubbing the screaming joint carefully. “Ed got in a last kick as I was dealing with Shane, that’s how it got dislocated. Just a lucky shot on his part. Him and his fucking fat feet.”  
Daryl grinned as he stood, moving round to sit back down behind Rick. He brushed the too long curls aside, pushing his thumbs into the base of the other teenager’s neck, rubbing slowly. Rick groaned, a deeply pleased noise that made Daryl’s stomach clench and a bolt of lust course through him.  
“Yer lucky he didn’t break it completely. Impressive bruises though,” he commented as he worked along the uninjured side and around the damaged one, kneading the tight muscles with surprising gentleness. 

“That’s me, lucky,” Rick sighed. He felt Daryl pulling him back, felt himself melting against the lean body with a contented noise. 

They sat in silence for a while, Daryl’s arms looped around Rick’s waist, his chin resting on the top of soft curls. Eventually he reached for another cigarette, slightly surprised when Rick took it and fished the lights out of his other pocket. He slipped the filter between his kissable lips, still red from their earlier make out session, and lit the tip with a practised move. Taking a long drag, he handed it back to Daryl, blowing a perfect smoke ring out the window before tilting his head back to grin at the other teen.

Just as Daryl opened his mouth to say something there was a knock on Rick’s bedroom door.  
“Ricky?” a woman’s voice called, loud and angry. “Are you smoking? You told us you’d stopped that filthy habit! Open this door right this second, young man!”  
Daryl stifled a laugh, moving out from behind Rick and swinging his legs out the window again.  
“Sneak out tonight and I might think you’ve earned the right to see another tattoo,” he whispered, quickly pressing his lips to Rick’s, kissing him deep but quick. “Good luck with yer mom.... Ricky.”  
And with a rumbling chuckle the dark dressed boy was gone, leaving behind a flushed Rick and an air of heavy promises.


End file.
